Conventionally, a non-burning type flavor inhaler for inhaling flavor without burning is known. The non-burning type flavor inhaler comprises an atomizing unit for atomizing an aerosol source without burning. The atomizing unit includes a reservoir for storing an aerosol source, a liquid holding member for holding an aerosol source supplied from the reservoir, and a heating element (atomizing portion) for atomizing the aerosol source held by the liquid holding member. Here, the heating element is a helical coil and has a shape extending along a predetermined direction. The liquid holding member has a shape extending along a predetermined direction, and is disposed to contact the outer side surface of the heating element in a direction orthogonal to the predetermined direction (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).